Back In The ER Again
by SueB3
Summary: Joe just doesn't get it. Or maybe he gets it too well. This story started as a challenge response on RangemanWriters and then kept going. Now, at long last it is finished. Cupcake Warning I'm afraid.
1. Chapter 1

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE. Lines in bold from "Twilight" in response to Jenny's Twilight Challenge on RangemanWriters.

Cupcake warning. There is a little language.

**Back In The ER Again**

by

SueB

"Cupcake! Steph! Be careful! -------- Hey! Wait up!"

Shit!

I threw the car into park, slapped my flasher on the roof and abandoned the vehicle in front of the doors to the ER. She had bailed before we stopped moving.

Following him.

It was happening again. Damn it!

I was right behind her but, once she cleared the entrance to the treatment area, six hulking RangeMan employees blocked my way.

"You're not going back there, Morelli," one of the RangeMan goons said.

I wasn't sure who he was. I never listened when Steph talked about the guys she called the Merry Men. Hal, Lester, Bobby, Hector, Cal, Junior, etc., etc. Hell, they all looked alike to me. Musclebound, dressed in black. Far as I was concerned thug pretty much described any one of them. Not surprising considering their employer.

I made a move like I was going in. The biggest one, a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead, cut me off with a meaty forearm to the chest.

"Not happening," Flaming Skull said. "You've done enough already."

What was that supposed to mean? I tried another tactic.

Smiling benignly and checking out the wild tat I said, "You go kinda crazy with your Magic Markers there, Big Guy?" If he hit me, I could toss his ass in jail for assaulting a police officer.

Instead he turned to his companions in disbelief. "Fucker thinks I'm gonna hit him. How dumb does he think I am?"

Answering that would get me in trouble.

"Look," I said being reasonable. "we all know Steph has a new stalker. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's with Ranger," another of the men chimed in.

"Yeah, well, last I checked he was unconscious and bleeding. Not much help if the bad guy shows up."

"No thanks to you," Flaming Skull spit out.

Maybe he would hit me after all.

"Tank's got her," another guy volunteered. "Nothing will happen to Bomber on Tank's watch."

"I still think I sho.........."

There was a dangerous rumble as the men stood their ground. One guy clamped on to my arm and led me away from the disgruntled horde. I vaguely remembered Steph saying this one's name was Brown.

"You really don't get it do you?" he said.

"What's to get?" I asked. "Steph and I were having a quiet moment. Manoso shows up -- guns start blazing. Not much new there."

He fisted his hand in my shirt and pulled me close hissing in my ear. "Listen, Morelli, you might be a good cop but, I don't like you much. Not sure what Bomber sees in you considering you treat her like crap. If it had been me instead of Ranger, I might have let your sorry ass go down."

He pushed me off, turned and stalked away. No time to dwell on what he was talking about because Steph and Tank emerged from the bowels of the ER.

Tank I knew. Black, bald and three hundred pounds of solid muscle was hard to forget. Wonder where he was when the boss got shot? Being as he was Manoso's right-hand man they were usually joined at the hip.

Steph looked a little worse for wear, but she wasn't crying. Guess Manoso wasn't dead. For sure she'd be crying if he was. I couldn't handle crying. Especially not over him. She spied me and came over.

"Ready to go home, Cupcake?" I asked hopefully.

From the look on her face you'd have thought I'd asked to punch a baby.

"Ranger's in surgery," she said. "I'm staying." She paused a second, searching my face. "You can go home," she told me.

Her voice had a little hitch in it and those big blue eyes were watery. I might have been too optimistic about the crying.

"Come on, Cupcake," I coaxed as she turned away. "let's go home. There's nothing more you can do here."

"Oh I think there is," she said spine straightening, shoulders squaring, eyes narrowing in a classic Burg glare.

Uh oh. I knew that look. Our arguments always started just like this.

"I can be here when he wakes up," she went on. "I can comfort him and hold his hand."

Shit.

"I can thank him for saving your life."

Huh??!!

"Steph! Cupcake!" I called out to her but she retreated to the circle of Merry Men guarding the door and disappeared into their midst.

More RangeMan employees had filtered into the waiting room as news about their boss spread. The place was a sea of black. They were all staring at me.

What the hell! I headed outside. Needing some air, needing to get away from those accusing eyes.

There was a bench a few feet from the door. That's where I parked it when my legs started shaking and it didn't look like I was going to get any further. What Steph said -- that Manoso had saved my life. Couldn't be right. He would never take a bullet for me. Might put a bullet in me -- poaching son-of-a-bitch that he was.

I sat and reviewed the evening's events. I'd taken her out to eat. We were done, standing in Pino's parking lot. I reached out to cop a feel and give a little kiss. Steph smacked my hand away. I laughed and turned around to get the car. There were shots fired and out of nowhere Manoso rammed into me. He went down. I went down. Steph yelled.

I closed my eyes trying to picture it.

"She's right. He saved your life."

Tank's deep voice was soft, but I jumped, not knowing he had followed me.

"Since the stalker made first contact, Ranger's been watching her."

Watching her. Watching me. I hated that.

Tank went on.

"Got some ideas. Came up with a name."

"And naturally didn't share it with the police department," I sneered.

The big man ignored my outburst. "The perp's at the station house. Ranger searched his apartment this evening and found this." He dropped a scrap of paper in my lap, turned and walked away.

The message was written on a notebook page in a childish hand.

_It's good you gave up Manoso. Now only the cop stands in our way. But_

_I'll take care of him don't worry. He's not good enough. I'm the only_

_one for you. You'll be mine soon._

**I do a good job of blocking painful unnecessary things from my memory. **But, I couldn't forget what Manoso said to me right before he went to confront Scrog. I'd told him he was nuts and he responded.

"**I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go." **

At the time I told myself he meant his daughter. But, I didn't think too hard about it. Now I knew while his daughter figured in, he was really talking about Steph. He'd been willing to die for her.

He loved her. Loved her enough that tonight he'd been willing to die for what he thought she wanted. Me.

The crazy sick psycho bastard.

Shit. Now, if he lived, I was going to have to thank him. And not examine very closely why I could never return the favor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but a couple people asked for more and then Ranger started hanging around my computer insisting that he had to have his say. You know how bossy and persuasive he can be. So, like it or not here is chapter 2 and.........._Ranger, STOP poking me I know you haven't finished talking yet, jeez_...........please excuse the interruption, there will be at least one more and maybe two chapters.

Still needs a Cupcake Warning. Still has a little language.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 2

DR. WESTPHAL-----CODE BLUE-----THIRD FLOOR. DR. WESTPHAL-----CODE BLUE-----THIRD FLOOR.

Strange how hospital emergencies are always announced by a well-modulated female voice that manages to be both calm and urgent at the same time. Sounds like she is saying "Dr. we need your vast years of education and experience in order to aid this patient. SO STOP SLEEPING IN THE LOUNGE OR TAKING A CRAP AND GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

That was my first conscious thought.

DR. WESTPHAL-----CODE BLUE-----THIRD FLOOR. DR. WESTPHAL-----CODE BLUE-----THIRD FLOOR.

My second thought was -- the code's not for me.

And number three -- I'm in the ICU. Again. You'd think a man of my age and physical conditioning wouldn't spend this much time in intensive care. Hazard of my high risk occupation I guess.

Except, when I shifted and pain shot down my back from shoulder to butt, I remembered that this trip to the hospital didn't have anything to do with my job.

This trip was about Morelli.

Presumably the blips and lines on the machines that were wired to my body would alert the person monitoring them to the change in my condition. With any luck they would be distracted by the code, giving me a moment to myself to consider what had happened.

The short story was that I had taken a bullet for the cop. Long story? It was more complicated than that. The cop hated me and I didn't care much for him either.

Maybe it was the fact that I had been lying here for God knew how long, but I suspected thinking about Morelli wasn't helping the bad taste in my mouth.

Water would be good. I was foggy; the lights were low. I tried reaching for the nurse's call button. And couldn't move my arm. What the.......! Panic brought me a little more awake. In the room's dim twilight, I identified the problem. My hand was held captive by a riot of brown curls.

"Babe."

She stirred, releasing me and turning her head enough that I could see her face. Her brow furrowed even in sleep. There were dark smudges beneath her eyes. It took a mighty effort but, finally, I was able to gently rub my thumb across the dried track of a tear.

My last government job had ended ugly. I came back dirty. Dirtier than usual. I felt contagious and so I stayed away. She gave up her apartment and moved in with Morelli.

I hadn't touched her in a very long time. Her skin was soft and smooth.

Awakening with a sigh, she frowned until she noticed that my eyes were open.

"Ranger."

She said my name like she was starving and I was a Boston Creme. It made me smile.

Slowly and carefully so as not to hurt me, she moved until she lay across my chest. I held her to me welcoming her warm sweet weight. Her breath caught and I realized she was crying. "Oh, God," I heard her whisper as I slipped back into oblivion, "oh, God, you nearly died."

She seemed a little bit upset.

******

I was in a private room when I finally woke up with a clear head.

No Stephanie. Not holding my hand. Not curled tightly against my side with her arm thrown protectively across my body. No sign of her. Nada.

My eyes swept the terrain. I would have sworn she was here, but the view just wasn't the same. Tank sat in the chair where she had been. He was napping.

"Report!" I spit out, my voice croaking from disuse.

He jumped, reaching for his gun.

"Fuck, Rangeman," he cried when he realized what was what. "You tryin' to get yourself shot?"

Chagrined by his ill-chosen words, he muttered, "Ah, hell, welcome back." He'd have flushed if he'd been able.

I didn't ask and Tank volunteered nothing on Steph's whereabouts. Maybe her presence had been a drug induced hallucination. God, I hated being medicated.

"I need to get the hell out of here," I said.

I sat up, swung my legs around and eased out of the bed, grimacing. It was harder than I had anticipated.

"Maybe that's not such a great idea," Tank offered when he saw my face. Before he had a chance to call for the nurse, his cell phone rang.

He answered, "Yo," then closed his eyes, scowled and shook his head.

Something wasn't right here. My gut clenched.

"Damn it Tank! Talk to me," I demanded.

In answer he stalked over to the room's tiny cupboard, pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and tossed them to me.

"Better put these on," he said. "You're getting company."

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I had Hal and Manny on Morelli. He gave them the slip," he said. "He was drunk and disorderly in the lobby and now, looks like he's on his way up here."

My days and nights were jumbled. The clock on the wall said 6:42. It was sunny out. Must be morning. "Little early in the day for drunk isn't it?" I asked.

Tank shrugged. "All depends, I guess."

I didn't like this at all. He wasn't offering anything. I was going to have to ask.

"If Morelli's here, Tank, where's Stephanie?"

His deep rough voice came out softly. "She stayed by you, Rangeman, the whole time, but she was done in. She fell out of the chair 'bout two a.m. this morning. I had Bobby take her home."

_Home. These days home was with the cop. _I repeated, "So where is she?"

He glanced up but couldn't hold my gaze. His eyes slid away.

"You mean right this minute?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean, right this minute."

He blew out a big deep breath finally admitting, "I don't know."

"You..............don't...............know? Christ!" I said, my voice rising. "What's going on? I'm off a couple of days and RangeMan goes to shit! My men can't keep tabs on one lousy drunken cop and you lose sight of my woma................"

Whoa! Stop! She wasn't my woman. I'd made sure of it. Although I knew my men, most of Trenton and, from the sounds of it, maybe even Morelli thought she was.

Heart pounding, legs shaking, I braced my hands against the bed for support. I wanted to blame my body's betrayal on the recent bullet in my back, but I suspected that was only a fraction of the reason.

I swallowed hard trying to get myself back under control. I deserved recrimination but Tank's face showed only concern.

"I'm sorry," I got out. "That wasn't fair."

He laid a steadying hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Rangeman. All your lame excuses.........your actions talk louder. She is your woman. She knows it; you know it. You're just too hard headed to admit it. We all see it. Yeah, even Morelli, maybe especially Morelli," he continued when I started to contradict him. "Why else would he be drunk at seven in the morning? The heart has eyes which the brain knows nothing of."

"You picked a hell of time to go all philosophical on me," I mumbled.

"Well, well," slurred a familiar but unwelcome voice, "lookie here; Sleepin' Beauty's awake at last."

Joe Morelli took an awkward unsteady step into my room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Cupcakes best beware. Still language.

This wasn't what I expected when Ranger told me he had more to say but, this is how it came out.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 3

Morelli took one more step and stopped. Weaving.

"Morning, Joe," I said pleasantly.

The weaving continued.

I waited a beat and added, "Rough night?"

He thought about moving forward, but couldn't get his feet to co-operate. His eyes narrowed.

"You maybe don' wanna poke this badger with a stick," Tank offered helpfully.

"Joe and I need a little face time," I said without taking my eyes off the cop. "Isn't that right, Joe?"

"Yeah," Morelli answered, "face time. Thas what we need."

His tongue wasn't working real well either.

Wordlessly, I signaled Tank to leave us alone. He wasn't happy, but it didn't worry me. Tank would be right outside and, it seemed to me, the cop would likely plant face first on the floor before he could get across the room.

Emboldened now that we were by ourselves, Morelli looked me up and down. He burped and let go a snarky smile. "Gotta say, Manoso, you jes don't cut the same figure in that getup."

He waved his hand in the direction of my hospital gown -- a lovely blue knee length number sprinkled with tiny diamond shapes. The sweats Tank had thrown to me lay pooled on the floor. There'd been no time to put them on. So much for my dignity. At least Morelli hadn't caught me in nothing but my bandages.

I did a little 'oh well' gesture, but he wasn't done.

"Tough bein' Batman without all that black, huh," he said. Then, more to himself than to me he went on, "Jesus, I hate black. Can't even hug my grandma any more without thinkin' about you."

I hid my reaction behind a blank face. At least I tried. Appeared my blank face was out of training.

I made light when Steph called me Batman. Truth was, the thought of being anybody's superhero was daunting; the thought of being hers scared the crap out of me. What if she believed it..............and I disappointed her? I declined comment, but the cop was on a roll.

"You think I don't know what she calls you? I see the look in her eyes when she hears that stupid fucking ringtone. Shit! You're everywhere. Your name's embroidered on her underwear for Christ's sake!"

His voice rose along with his agitation. "What the hell do you have to offer her besides a big cock, a fast car and a broken heart!"

The wound hampered my right arm, but my left hand fisted at my side. I struggled to keep from laying it into his jaw and dropping him like a rock. I wanted to shut him up.......................I was afraid he was right.

I struggled to temper my anger. "What do you say, Joe," I said softly, my body trembling but my voice measured and controlled, "maybe we should continue this conversation another day. Let one of my men drive you home. You can sleep it off."

My words lit him up like matches to gas.

"Home!" he said with a snort. "Home? That's a laugh. Home. Right. Not with you around."

I was confused. I'd purposely stayed away. It about killed me, but I had. "I don't understand, Joe."

He shook his head. His voice got quiet. "I was almost convinced we had a chance -- a home. The real deal. Kids, dog. Sunday dinners. Holidays with the family. Then you had to go and do this."

"This?"

"Yeah, this," he snarled, angry again. "your let's take lead for the cop....this. If you'd quit encouraging her a long time ago, there wouldn't have been any stalkers and this never would have happened. But you had to keep her in harm's way so you could save her. Had to keep her in your sphere. Had to make her think her that you're the better man."

"You're welcome, Joe," I said, my sarcasm showing. "Should I have let you die?"

No sooner had I said the words than shame rolled through me as I realized I'd weighed doing exactly that – considered waiting to warn him about the danger Steph's stalker posed; considered slowing my step so as not to reach him quite in time. Who would have known besides me and I've lived with worse things.................I think.

He interrupted my thoughts. "You might as well have," he replied. "You killed off all my dreams."

My reserves were fading. Exhaustion crept into my bones and further -- into my soul. "Go home, Joe," I told him. "Talk to her. You can work things out. I'll keep my distance. You can count on it. You have my word."

"Go home," he sneered. "Not to my place. I tried to take her home. She wouldn't leave you. She hasn't been there for eight days.

Eight days! Had I been out for eight days? Tank's words came back to me. _She stayed by you, Rangeman, the whole time_.

"She won't show up there ever again."

He said it with such finality that an unreasonable fear seized my heart.

_She was done in. I had Bobby take her home. _

In spite of the pain moving produced, I was across the room and in the cop's face a second later. I grabbed his shirt with my good hand and pulled him close. His mouth opened in surprise, his breath reeking from what had to be a days old bender.

"God help you, Morelli," I groweled in his face, "if you've hurt her I'll kill you here and now, right where you stand."

He laughed. The fucker laughed.

Morelli stumbled over his feet and smacked into the wall when I gave him a shove.

"And wouldn't that be counterproductive," he said still laughing. Laughing 'til he cried.

I called into the hall for Tank.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked when he appeared in the doorway. "I need to talk to him. Right away. Have Hal and Manny take him home," I ordered pointing at the cop. "And, Tank." He stopped. "Go with them. See if Stephanie is there. Search the house."

"Rangeman?" Tank's dark face creased with worry.

"I don't know where she is, Tank. I have to find her."

Morelli was docile enough when Hal and Manny showed up but, when they tried to lead him out the door he turned to me and said.

"You love her, Manoso. I know you do. I love her too, just not enough. For the record. Tables turned." His eyes were both hard and sad as he continued, "You'd be a dead man."

I was breathing hard. Tank helped me back to bed and frowned when he saw me reach for the call button.

"You okay, Rangeman?" he asked.

I nodded, "Need to see the doctor, Tank. I have to get out of here..........Now!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn't the chapter I was expecting to write and I'm not sure where it came from so instead of thinking of it as being short (which it is) could you think of it as being a bonus? Thought this was going to be the last chapter but, no, it's not.

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Cupcakes best beware. Still language.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 4

"Mr. Manoso, I cannot, in good conscience, release you from my care and allow you to be discharged from the hospital."

The doctor was a trim, tidy little man thirty years my senior whose posture more than made up for the fact that he was only five foot three. A fleeting image of him standing on a box to reach the operating table flashed through my mind. He peered out over the top of half glasses, his gaze shifting back and forth between me and the chart in his hand.

I was sitting on the side of the bed already dressed in the jeans and loose grey T-shirt Junior had brought me when he dropped off my cell phone. He mistakenly thought he was going to be my driver. The keys to the Cayenne were in my pocket, a fact I didn't share with my physician.

"Doctor, I fully understand your concern," I responded. "However," I paused, fixing him with the stare I used on my men when discussion wasn't an option, "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you, as a courtesy, that I'm leaving here within the hour. I'll be more than happy to sign documentation acknowledging your reluctance and relieving you of all responsibility."

Apparently my stare, like my blank face, was another weapon from my personal arsenal that was out of sync. It didn't work on the doctor.

"Mr. Manoso, I don't believe you appreciate the seriousness of the injury you sustai………"

My cell rang. I held up my hand to stop him as I checked the number. Tank. "Sorry," I said, "Have to answer this."

His mouth gaped open in surprise. He began bouncing on the balls of his feet and checking his watch. Busy man. Not used to being interrupted.

"Talk."

_She's not here, Rangeman. There's no sign of her._

"What do you mean, no sign?"

_I mean it's like she was never here. No clothes, no toiletries, no.._

"No Rex?"

_No. No Rex. _

Shit! Where the hell was she? "Morelli have anything else to say?"

_Morelli's not talking._

"Why is that?"

_Passed out. _

"Passed out?"

_Yeah, might have hit his head._

"On a fist?"

_Could be._

Hal and Manny dealing out a little justice.

"I want his story -- sober."

_Based on the empties I'm seein' – could be a while. _

"Check the airport, the bus station. Trains. Rental cars."

_Already on it, Rangeman._

"I have to find her, Tank."

_We will, Rangeman, we will. _

As I disconnected, I realized that somewhere in the middle of my conversation the doctor had stopped fidgeting and started listening. Now he was scribbling on his clipboard.

"Did that call have to do with the woman who came in with you?" he asked, his head still buried in whatever he was writing.

When I didn't immediately answer, he looked up, eyebrows raised in an expression that said 'Well?' He elaborated, in case I didn't know who he was talking about. "The one I've been tripping over for eight days – blue eyes, brown curly hair?"

I nodded, suddenly not trusting my voice. I couldn't bring myself to call her 'missing'. Clearing my throat, I finally said, "She's…….out of touch."

"But, this woman is important enough to you that you are willing to jeopardize all my handiwork, not to mention your health, to find her. Is that right?"

His eyes, a steely blue-grey, drilled into me -- the intense scrutiny unnerving.

Yeah, guy. Okay, you nailed it. So right. I nodded again.

"Mr. Manoso," he began, "are you aware…………"

Fuck the preachy bastard. He was still going to argue. I was wasting time and, frankly, I didn't have the energy.

I slid off of the bed ready to protest but, this time, he did the interrupting.

"Hear me out," he said. "Did you know your heart stopped in the ER?"

What?

I had no idea. I didn't remember an out of body experience, no long white tunnel. Thankfully, no fires of hell either. His statement completely compromised my admittedly limited conversational skills. Again, I shook my head.

"That woman."

"Stephanie," I supplied.

"Okay, Stephanie. Stephanie, refused to let you die. There were three nurses and two doctors in that room but you were unresponsive until she got in your face. She yelled, _Don't you dare die on me, Ranger. We have unfinished business_. You know what happened then?

I was finding it difficult to breathe. "No."

"You didn't die. Your heart started beating, you opened your eyes and you said. _Okay, Babe, I won't_. Just like that."

Why wasn't I surprised? I dropped my head into my hands. "So where is this going?" I asked softly.

"Here's where it's going," he replied. "I can't explain it but, sometimes, unfinished business -- especially the kind I sense between you and this Stephanie – trumps any medicine I can practice.

He held out a prescription slip he'd been preparing. "For the pain."

"No," I said, "I don't want.........."

"Stop with the macho bullshit," he ordered. "It's mild. It will take the edge off without fogging your brain if that's what you're worried about. Trust me, you're going to need it."

I accepted the paper.

"Thank you, doctor," I said as he turned to leave.

"Find her," he threw back at me. "She's a feisty one. You want my opinion; she's a keeper. But be careful damn it. I did good work on you. Don't screw it up. Now get the hell out of here."

A keeper. I knew that. Why had I tried so hard to give her away? But, to keep her, I had to find her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

I realize Ranger has accomplished something of a medical miracle here but, hey, it's fiction and we are talking about Ranger after all.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 5

"So, I'm guessin' you didn't tell the doctor you planned on driving."

Bobby eyed the pain on my face as I gingerly slid behind the wheel of the Cayenne. His observation held equal measures of disapproval and dismay as he slapped two pills into one of my hands and shoved a bottle of water into the other.

I didn't argue, throwing the medication back and following it with two large swallows from the bottle.

"Didn't mention the driving part," I admitted with a grimace. _Although, the Doc seemed to know I was chasing dreams and demons_. "Run through it once more," I directed.

"Story hasn't changed, Ranger."

There was frustration in his voice. He'd already told me three times. I lay my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, listening. Bobby made an exasperated noise and started.

_Tank called me when Steph crashed. A little after 2 this morning. She had burst into the ER minutes after they brought you in.............._

Maybe I just wanted to hear it again.

_and she wouldn't leave you -- no matter the cop showed up every day -- hell sometimes twice a day and................. _

I knew the story wasn't going to change. I prayed it wouldn't.

_begged her to go with him. First couple times he whined and pleaded. Then he started getting.................._

Maybe as I sat here waiting for the pills to kick in, I needed confirmation that my perceptions of her presence -- a gentle hand on my heart, soft lips at the corner of my mouth, her hushed voice in my ear -- had been real and not an hallucination fueled by drugs and my desires.

_ugly. Last couple times he showed up drunk and she ignored him. That's when........._

Some sign that her whispered words '_Don't die, Ranger. You can't die. I love you._' had been true.

_her mother started showing up. In a way, she was worse than................._

Her mother? The story had changed. I didn't know this part.

_the cop. Went on about how Steph should go back to Morelli where she belonged and what would people think if she stayed by you. Steph broke down but....................._

I hated that the people who should have loved her most had treated her so badly.

_she refused to budge. Said if she left you, you might die and never know............... _

But, I savored her faithfulness. Bobby's narration halted. I waited; eyes still closed. Softly he picked up again.

_and never know she loved you. _

My breathing stopped, my heart might have too. There it was. What I'd been wanting. For a long time. She'd said the words. Said them aloud for anyone to hear.

"Ranger! Rangeman!"

Bobby's hand gripped my shoulder.

"Ranger, you okay?"

I opened my eyes and breathed again, nodding. Bobby sighed in relief, releasing his hand.

"Who handled her mother?" I asked, my jaw tight with anger.

"Lester and I were both there. Funny thing. Lester was about to escort her out when Frank Plum showed up. Took his wife's arm, trotted her down the hall, parked her by the elevator and told her to stay put. He came back, hugged Steph and said it was all right. To stay as long as she felt the need and let him know if she wanted help."

I tucked that bit of information away for later reflection. "Now, tell me about this morning."

"Like I said, Tank called. Steph had collapsed. He asked me to take her home." He paused then clarified, "Back to Morelli's. Tank carried her down and out to the car. I tried to waken her when we got to the house but she was dead asleep. The house was dark. Figured I'd kick the door down if I had to and carry her in but when I went to lift her out of the car she woke up. She was groggy but insisted, adamantly, that I not go in."

Pain grabbed at me as I twisted in the seat to snarl at him, Why the hell didn't you......"

He cut me off. "Your very specific orders, Ranger. Remember?"

Damn. When Steph had given up her place and moved in with Morelli, I pulled my trackers and my men. Trying to honor her privacy, her choice. I regretted that decision immediately when this new stalker appeared. It made keeping her safe hard. I regretted it even more now. If I'd left only one tiny bug, I might know where she was. If I hadn't been a hard ass about my orders being followed she would never have gone into that dark house alone and disappeared.

Bobby went on. "I watched until she was inside. There was no noise, no commotion. I waited for an hour. A light went on. A light went off. Everything was quiet so I left."

Bound by my directive, he'd done everything he could. I thanked him. It was time to move. Pain reared its head again when I reached for the seat belt. Bobby saw it.

"You shouldn't do this, Ranger. Be careful. Don't kill yourself."

"Trust me, Bobby. This won't kill me. This is about living."

I put the car in gear and pulled away. Bobby stared after me looking unconvinced but, I was contemplating one thing he'd said. _Frank Plum showed up. _

Tank answered on my first ring.

"Yo."

"Did Frank Plum call this morning? Maybe after Bobby dropped Steph off?"

There was a beat of silence and then, "Why? What are you thinkin'?"

"Did he?"

"Yeah, about 4:15. Wanted to know how you were doin'."

"What'd you tell him?"

"You were stirring. Your condition had been upgraded. Prognosis was good."

"He ask after Steph at all?"

He didn't have to think about it. "No," he said. "Not at all."

"Like maybe he already knew how she was?"

"Yeah, like that."

I disconnected and headed for the 'Burg.

I still didn't know where Steph was but, I had a pretty good idea who did.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Warning: A few nasty words.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 6

I couldn't see them.

But I knew they were there.

Helen Plum.

Edna Mazur.

Scary women both.

I'd never accompanied Stephanie to the Plum house when these two weren't waiting at the door.

Grandma Mazur always asked Steph if she'd shot anyone that day and tried to grab my ass. It was a toss up which came first.

Helen Plum just wanted to give us a friendly 'Burg hello. Usually it went something like this -- 'Stephanie, what on earth is he doing here? I thought Joseph was coming. What will he think?' These welcoming words would be accompanied by a look classifying me as dog shit. About to be tracked onto her spotless floors. It didn't bother me. I was trained to take all kinds of abuse.

Good thing because today was no exception. Before I had a chance to knock, the lady of the house threw the door open with more force than necessary. Lips pursed, like she'd been sucking on a lemon, she demanded, "What do you want?"

Damn. No, 'Glad you're up and around.' No, 'How are you feeling?' No, 'Thanks for saving Morelli's worthless hide.' She did seem a little surprised and I caught her casting a glance over my shoulder toward the Cayenne. She didn't know where Steph was either.

My famous control helped me remember my manners. Sort of. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Plum. I'd like to speak with Frank if he's available."

She crossed her arms with smug satisfaction, "Not home."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at the car sitting in the driveway.

"Course he's here," Grandma Mazur cut in with a cackle. "He's just tryin' to crap. No luck. Been at it all morning but, he takes a break every now and then. Come on in."

The maniacal gleam in her eye made me hesitate. Could I avoid the old lady's pinching fingers when I wasn't at my physical best? A gruff voice from the shadows saved me the trouble of deciding.

"Goddamn it, Edna," Frank Plum complained as he came to the door, "you have to tell everyone my personal business?"

He greeted me, his eyes noncommittal.

"Ranger."

"Frank." I didn't give anything away either.

"Come in?"

I glanced at the women sharing the doorway – one angry, one horney.

"Just as soon out here."

He almost smiled at my reply as he elbowed his way between his wife and mother-in-law to join me on the front steps.

"Got any coffee?" he asked Helen.

She reacted with an exaggerated 'humpf' and stomped toward her kitchen lair.

"You too, Edna," Frank told Grandma Mazur when she showed no signs of leaving.

"Aww, you're no fun, Frank!" the old woman responded giving me a big wink, flexing her frightening fingers and yelling, "Glad you're not dead," before sashaying down the hall.

"Scary women," Frank muttered.

Except for the customary RangeMan background checks, the only thing I knew about Frank Plum was that his aversion to small talk rivaled or exceeded my own. I'd never known him to interrupt one of his wife's tirades against Steph. At family dinners he kept his head down and his mouth full. Household survival tools I suspected.

His head wasn't down now. He stood with his feet planted, his arms crossed and his eyes locked on mine. Not many men could hold their gaze with me. That, coupled with my intel from Bobby about his actions at the hospital, bumped up my respect for the man by several notches.

I didn't waste any time.

"You know where she is."

Frank ignored my obvious agenda by making -- wouldn't you know it -- small talk.

"Should you be up and around? How are you feeling?"

Shit. Fine time to polish his social graces. I wasn't inclined to join his etiquette class so I pressed him.

"Her mother doesn't know but, you know."

He dropped his charade. "If I do?"

"Then you need to tell me."

"And why would I do that?"

If he had hit me, I couldn't have been more surprised. I'm not sure what I was expecting but, it wasn't opposition. I'd figured him for an ally.

My only answer was a frown.

"Tell me," he went on, his mouth and eyes set hard, "what exactly does Stephanie mean to you?"

The man was battle ready and I hadn't been prepared for an assault. It must be the medication. My throat closed up, my chest tightened and my mouth went dry. The last time I'd had this reaction under questioning an Afghan guerrilla warlord had been conducting the interrogation. I'd never blinked for him but, I had to look away from Frank Plum's examination.

He waited, patient, unmoving, relentless, while I decided how honest I was going to be with him......................and with myself.

Several deep breaths later, I found the courage to look him in the eye and I confessed.

"She's breathing. She's the beat of my heart."

"Yeah," he said softly, "based on things I know you've done for her, that's kind of what I thought."

It must be true what they say about confession being good for the soul. I felt lighter than I had in months, maybe years, maybe since I'd first met Steph and knew I loved her. The tension in the air eased off a little but Frank wasn't finished with me yet.

"So, you want to explain why you've spent so much time pushing her into the arms of a man who treats her badly and wants to turn her into a Stepford Wife?"

I thought about it. "No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want to explain." Frank Plum, I determined, was incredibly irritating.

"You're a coward."

No, irritating didn't cover it. Infuriating with a death wish maybe covered it.

"The last man to call me that spent six months in traction and walks with a permanent limp," I growled.

"Go ahead," he invited, dropping his arms and making a little 'come on' motion with one hand.

Fuck! Nice move, calling out the father of the woman I loved. I was tired. The wound in my back was starting to throb. My whole body ached. He was easily twice my age but I had no defenses. A this moment, if he wanted to, he could beat me to a bloody pulp. He probably knew that.

I laughed at the absurdity.

"So," he needled, smiling, "care to explain?"

"Damn it, Frank, you know why I back off. I'm not the man she thinks I am. I have a checkered past with maximum potential for a dangerous future. I won't expose her to that. I don't want her hurt."

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed. "Just getting up in the morning is dangerous. The next guy into my cab could be a serial killer. She's already exposed. Besides, there's all kinds of hurt. You think watching you throw yourself in front of a bullet made her day? Think again."

"She'd made her choice," I replied. "I was protecting it. I want her to be happy."

"Some choice. Had you ever offered her a different one?" Frank asked quietly.

Of course I hadn't. I'd forced her into that one.

Frank made a sudden, uncomfortable face. "Damn," he said, "gotta try to crap."

As he made for the door I advised, "You know some fruits and vegetables might help you with your problem."

"No thanks," he threw back, "full of E. coli, that stuff can kill you."

"Frank," I yelled, "where the hell is she?"

"Damned if I know," he replied as he disappeared through the door. "I helped her pack up and load her car and she took off."

Shit!!!!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

It's short, I know. But at least we're making progress. Ranger gets some help from an unexpected source.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 7

What now?

I'd been so sure. Positive that Frank Plum knew where his daughter was and even more sure that he would tell me.

Only he didn't and he couldn't.

Adding to the frustration was my body's betrayal. Every breath I took magnified the pain in my back. Or, maybe it was my heart that was giving me the problem.

I swiped my hand down across my face willing away the weariness and discomfort. "Where are you, Babe?" I whispered.

"Have you tried her apartment?"

I jumped. "What the..........." Not aware of my surroundings. Oh, God! I knew that voice. If Edna Mazur had been an assassin, I'd be incredibly dead. She was right behind me. I never heard her coming.

In my current state, the Cayenne looked very far away. No way I would make it. I braced myself for the attack on my ass that I knew would follow but, when I turned around, Edna was casting a furtive look back at the door. Like she didn't want to be seen consorting with the enemy.

Once she was satisfied no one was watching, she refocused her attention on me and repeated, "So, have you? Tried her apartment?"

"She.........no longer..........has an apartment," I returned deliberately. "She gave it up when she moved in with Morelli this time."

"Weeell, technically, that's true," the old woman admitted. "When Steph left they rented that place to Buster Kozlowski."

"Friend of yours? Buster?" Edna seemed to have an entire stable of toothless, chicken-throated old men eager to do her bidding.

"Naw, acquaintance more like it. See the thing is he and Doris Fliver - she frequents the Clip and Curl - they had it all planned out to shack up." She leaned toward me confidentially, eyeing my crotch and lowering her voice. "Don't know why Doris would want to do that though. Buster's kinda lacking in the 'package' department. If you get my drift,"

"Ahhhhhh!" I didn't want to know how she came by that information. "So???"

"So.......Buster and Doris were all set to move in when Buster's kids found out. Flat pulled the rug right out from under him. Said it was immoral and embarrassin' and packed him off to Hoboken faster than you can say rent control. Doris was heartbroken."

"You're saying that apartment might still be empty and looking a lot like home?" Those words gave me a new found spurt of energy.

"Just a thought," she replied, her eyes gleaming with mischief and her eyebrows waggling up and down.

Grandma Mazur knew Steph better than anyone. I had a feeling this tip was more fact than speculation.

"Edna, you're a gem!" I grabbed her by her bony shoulders and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

Her eyes went big like saucers, but before she could react further, I added in the most menacing voice I could muster given my elation. "But, I'm warning you, if you ever tell a soul you got the drop on me -- don't forget -- payback is a bitch."

Instead of wary agreement she exhibited a wicked smile. "I could be persuaded," she said, exercising those gnarly fingers one more time, "to never breathe a word."

I laughed. No wonder my Babe was a spitfire. DNA didn't lie. Steph had been born hardwired for feisty.

"What the hell!" I conceded giving Grandma Mazur my backside. "Have at it. Just remember I'm a wounded man."

I held my breath waiting but, all I felt were two gentle pats on my ass.

"Go find her, Batman," the old woman said softly.

Then she gave me a good solid smack.

"And do right by her this time!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I'd like to blame it on Ranger's need for R&R but the truth is that my muse went AWOL. She mumbled something about Bermuda for the holidays. Many thanks to Anna and Denny whose prompts (in bold taken from No Such Thing As A Secret by Shelly Fredman) for their NSTAA challenge on PP helped me finally get this chapter written.

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 8

Eek......Eek.......Eek.......Eek.

I woke with a start. In a place only vaguely familiar. On a strange couch. My neck twisted like a pretzel.

Eek.......Eek.......Eek.

What the.......?

Eek........Eek.......Eek.......Eek.

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, listening.

Eek.......Eek.......Eek.

Okay............that was Rex. Doing his daily calisthenics on a squeaky hamster wheel.

But it wasn't dark enough for it to be nighttime, even with the blinds closed.

Rex was confused.

Me too.

I shook my head to clear the fog.

Too bad -- it worked. Everything came back with alarming clarity.

The place was my apartment. Check that. I was a squatter. The place used to be my apartment. I'd given it up to move in permanently with Joe. Its only furnishings were a suitcase and the few boxes I'd deposited in the early morning hours along with the lumpy couch, a monstrosity abandoned by Buster Kozlowski's mortified children when they'd discovered their father living in sin.

Then there was the matter of Ranger still lying unconscious in the hospital -- almost dying. Had died if you counted his heart stopping in the ER.

My fault. All my fault.

I should have stayed asleep. But sleeping didn't make the horror go away. I knew because for the past eight days at Ranger's bedside, every time I dozed I saw the agony on his face as he threw himself between Joe and a bullet. Saving Joe's life. Almost losing his own.

For me.

So I could be with the man I loved.

Only one tiny problem.

I didn't love Joe. Not like that.

'_Ranger didn't know that_,' said a pesky little voice in my head.

Truth was, I loved.....................................Ranger.

'_No way for Ranger to know that either,_' came the voice again.

"Oh shut up!" I said out loud. "Ranger doesn't love me back. Not like that!"

'_But you never told him did you?_' the voice persisted.

"There was no reason to tell him!" I yelled. "Ranger came back from Timbuktuastan, or wherever the hell he was, and never even said hello! Not a 'hi,' not an 'I'm back,' not an 'I'm alive,' not an 'I missed you' and certainly not a 'by the way, I love you.' Nothing! Zilch!"

'_You moved in with Joe just for spite,_' the voice concluded.

Huh? What? No!!

Oh shit. That's pretty much what I'd done. Yeah, boy, I'd shown him.

"He doesn't love me," I whimpered in my defense.

'_Are you sure?_' the voice asked. '_Ever hear the old adage -- actions speak louder than words? You don't think he saved Joe because they were such great buddies do you?_'

There was no snappy come back for that one. Joe hated Ranger and the feeling was mutual.

"Ranger saved Joe's life just to piss him off?"

That damned obnoxious voice refused to go away. '_Are you really that dense?' _it asked._ 'Or are you just doing the denial thing again?_'

"He did it so I would be happy," I finally admitted. "Because he thought Joe was what I wanted." I paused on a shaky sob. "He did it because, because..............he loves me."

Oh shit! Oh crap! Oh damn! Ranger loves me. How could I not see it? It wasn't like this was the first crazy thing he'd done for me. Scrog had been about Julie sure, but I knew it had been about me too. Then there was Eddie Abruzzi. Ranger had killed him to keep me safe. How much proof did a girl need?

Well, he was going to hate me now. Good job, Stephanie. Way to screw up your life. Yours and other people's.

I was back to its being all my fault.

That's when I felt the tingle at the back of my neck and heard the locks tumble. Cheap bastards, they hadn't even improved the lousy security for Buster. Probably wasn't some new psycho stalker come to end my misery.

The door swung open.

Whew! I really needed more sleep because the man standing there looked a lot like Ranger and that was impossible. Ranger was in the hospital. Flat on his back. Improving, but still out cold.

This man wore jeans and a loose gray T-shirt -- not Ranger's signature black. This man's mocha latte coloring was several shades too pale. This man had a strand of black silky hair escaping from the tie that bound the rest at the back of his neck. Ranger was never unkempt. This man had dark shadows beneath his coal black eyes and his mouth was tight with pain.

Frankly, this man looked like hell. Like death warmed over.

Omigod! I knew what had happened. "You died," I murmured sadly. "I left you alone in the hospital and you died. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't leave you."

"No, Babe, you didn't leave me," he said. "Not once. From what I heard, you collapsed in a heap and Tank had to carry you out."

The voice was a little hoarse, but it sounded like Ranger.

The black eyes warmed as he looked at me and the hint of a smile softened the harsh lines around his mouth.

Eyes never leaving mine, Ranger moved slowly across the room and eased himself down on the couch beside me. With one arm he pulled me close. With his other hand he tucked a curl behind my ear and gently touched my cheek.

I think I moaned when he brushed his lips across mine. His response was deep and hungry.

It was several breathless minutes later with his warm solid body wrapped in my arms that I whispered, "Ranger?"

"Hmmmm."

"That didn't feel like dead."

"Reason for that, Babe."

"Not dead?"

"Not even close."

But he had been close. So close. He was too thin and weary.

"You should be in bed."

His eyes lit up when he said, "If that's an invitation, Babe, I'm going to need a rain check."

I was serious. "Not that! What are you doing here?"

In a heartbeat he was serious too.

"Looking for you," he said.

I was afraid to ask. "Why?"

He went completely still his blank face falling into place as he pulled away from me. "It's not obvious?" he said flatly. "You said it yourself. We have business to finish."

I knew I'd be sorry I asked. Now he was going to tell me he loved me, but not like that and when he found out there had been no reason for his sacrifice, he wouldn't love me at all.

"Oh, Ranger," I cried, my voice breaking, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't stop my tears.

"Sorry! What the fuck!" he muttered, his brow creased in a frown.

"You didn't mean it then?" he spit out. "It was just a load of crap?"

His eyes blazed; his anger speared right through me. I decided his blank face might be preferable.

"Didn't mean it?" I asked cautiously.

"When you said you loved me," he supplied.

"When I said I loved you?" I squeaked.

"You did say it, Babe, I have witnesses."

Of course he did.

Ranger was waiting. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and plunged into heavy water.

Looking at him was too damn scary. I tried. It didn't work. I could hardly hear myself as I confessed, "Ranger, I've always loved you."

I peeked out from under my lashes to gauge his reaction. I was hoping for a smile -- 200 watts at least. What I got was a scowl.

Shit!

"So why the hell are you sorry?" he demanded.

"I wasn't honest about my feelings. Not with Joe.........not with you........not with myself. I was angry and I let you think that I loved Joe. Omigod, you jumped in front of a bullet to save him for me. I almost got you killed," I wailed.

"Is that all?"

Is that all!!! Was he kidding.

He took my hand. Held it. Rubbed his thumb in little circles across my knuckles. Caused shivers all up and down my spine.

"Babe, bullets don't frighten me."

"What?"

He gave me a rueful smile. "I know exactly what to expect from bullets. It's what I'm about to do now that scares the hell out of me."

"I don't understand."

It was his turn to take a deep breath.

"Your dad called me a coward today."

"My dad!" Not good. I gasped. "Did you.....?"

"No, Babe, I didn't hit him. I couldn't even argue. He was right."

"Ranger..."

He touched his fingers to my lips. "Shh! Let me finish. I've done plenty of ugly things. And there's no question I'll do more. The thing is -- **can you accept me as I am? Because I'm not going to change, for you or anybody.**" He stopped. Looked down. Said softly, "I don't think I can. It's who I am."

"You're Batman. Sometimes you can only save the world by...."

"No!" he interrupted sharply. "That's just it. I'm not Batman. But I didn't want you to know it. **Don't ever mistake me for a good guy, Babe. You'll only end up surprised and disappointed.**"

"Hasn't happened yet," I told him. "I don't think it will."

"Not even when I tell you I seriously considered letting Morelli die?"

"But you didn't," I said taking him in my arms. "That makes all the difference."

I held him close and felt his tension lessen little by little. I kissed his neck and whispered, "Ranger? Do you love me?"

He crushed me in his embrace. "Babe, I can't remember a time I didn't love you."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, your Grandma – she's a scary woman by the way – told me to do right by you. I'm going to need some help figuring out exactly what you think that is?"

"Grandma? Did she tell you where I was?"

"Babe, I never reveal my sources."

TBC with a short epilogue that I promise won't take as long to post.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't mean to be a tease, really I don't. I truly thought this story was over then Tank called and Ranger started blabbering and Steph had a couple of questions so here's another chapter. Now all bets are off and we'll just see what happens. Hope you enjoy. Watch out for a little nasty language.

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 9

Didn't surprise me when my cell rang an hour or so later. I looked at the number.

Tank. Checking in.

"Yo."

_"I'm guessin' you found her."_

"Yeah," I replied, "I found her."

_"You okay?"_

I stared down at the woman sleeping in my arms. The pills Bobby fed me had worn off some time ago. I hurt like hell but..........I had never felt better.

_I must have paused longer than I thought. There was sharp concern in Tank's voice, "Rangeman? You there? You okay?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I'm okay."

I paused again. Tank had been my friend, partner, comrade for a long time. You form a tight bond when you fight beside a man -- when you have his back and he has yours. We had history; but our communication was mostly silent -- a look, a nod, a subtle gesture. This was something I had to say out loud.

"Tank?"

_"Yeah."_

I swallowed. "I'm more than okay. She lights me up -- inside."

He chuckled, a deep pleasant sound that rumbled through the phone.

_"That's good, Rangeman. That's real good. Been dark in there too long."_

I started to say, "What about.." when Steph stirred. She stretched slowly, turning in my lap, pressing her soft full breasts up against me. She opened her eyes, saw that I was there and smiled. My mouth went dry, my body hot. God, what this woman did to me. Snuggling closer she gave a little sigh and slipped back into sleep. I could hardly breathe.

_"Take it Steph's there with you,"_ Tank said recognizing my problem and stifling his laughter. _"And you want to know about Morelli?"_

"Report," I barked attempting to regain control and rescue a modicum of dignity.

Tank knows me too well. So much for dignity. He went ahead and laughed before getting down to business.

_"The cop surfaced like a she-bear coming out of hibernation."_

"Hal and Manny?"

_"Pulled them to the perimeter when Morelli started trashing his place. They're outside with orders to watch him but leave him strictly alone unless he pulls a gun on them."_

"He still drunk?" I asked, thinking the attitude might dissipate as he sobered up.

Tank understood my reasoning. _"No. Wish that was the reason,"_ he answered. _"He's just a very angry man."_

I tightened my hold on Steph. "Can't say I blame him, Tank. I know how he feels."

_"Still,"_ the big man cautioned, _"be careful."_

"I will. Keep me up to speed."

I rested my head against the couch as I disconnected. Spent. Eventually, Steph and I would have to talk about Morelli but I'd had enough of the cop for one day.

It took me maybe twenty seconds to realize Steph was suddenly too still and too stiff to be asleep and I knew she had heard the end of my conversation. I opened my eyes to find her studying me.

I couldn't mask the pain as I shifted to help her sit up.

Her face flooded with concern. She held the back of her hand against my forehead checking for fever.

Gently, she grazed her fingertips across my cheek. They were cool and soothing.

"You're hurting," she said. You should be in the hospital.

"Babe, I'm not hurting any place that matters," I assured her.

I drew her hand across my chest and held it over my heart.

"This is where it matters," I told her. "I don't hurt here any more."

Our breathing synced as she registered the steady beat beneath her palm. She held my gaze for a moment then dropped her head. I couldn't see her eyes and her voice was only a whisper when she asked me, "Why did you change your mind?"

I didn't understand. "Change my mind?"

"About me. I knew you loved me, as much as you could, but six months ago you never even let me know that you were home. It was Joe who told me you'd come back. I knew you didn't love me anymore."

I've been in more life and death situations than I care to count but none of them had caused the gut wrenching terror I was feeling now. I'd made so many mistakes with this woman. She'd thought about it. And, she doubted me. No wonder. It was my last chance to get it right.

"Babe, it wasn't that I didn't love you. My ticket to hell was punched a long time ago. When I came back the train was on a fast track. I didn't want anyone, especially not you, to ride it with me."

She was tense with listening but she kept her head down, eyes averted. I tucked an errant curl behind her ear -- tapped a finger under her chin. I needed her to look at me. I captured her face between my hands threading my fingers through her hair. Apparently, chief among my numerous special talents is the ability to make Steph cry. A tear spilled down her face when she raised her head. I thumbed the tear away and went on.

"But I have never changed my mind about loving you. No matter how many stupid things I've said or done to make you think otherwise; I have always loved you ............unconditionally. If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never question that again."

Well and good her face said but she wasn't finished with me. She had a new question. "Why did you change your mind about telling me?"

"You moved in with Morelli. Gave up this place. First time that had happened. Seemed permanent. Like what you wanted. So I stayed away but I learned something." I shrugged. "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do it? Couldn't do what?" She was puzzled.

"Couldn't live -- not without you. It wasn't working. Not at all."

She cried out in horror. "Ranger! Omigod! Suicide? Ranger, tell me you weren't trying to get yourself killed."

"No! Babe! That's not what I'm saying. My line of work. Every job is suicide. But, when I met you, I always wanted to come back. The last mission went south. South and ugly around the bend. I couldn't come back -- there was nothing of me left. I was well and truly fucked." I stopped, smiling sadly. "I was pretty convincing. Only thing left was dying. Plenty of drug lords and terrorists out there willing to do the deed but, saving Morelli turned up first. Going out doing something for you was by far a better option."

"Ranger, I'm so......" she started, but I cut her off.

"Babe! Believe me. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. How many times did I send you back to the cop? How many times did I push you away? If I hadn't spent so much time with my head up my ass none of this would have happened." I repeated. "It was never your fault. And then, I didn't die. You wouldn't let me. I got a second chance. I don't want to fuck it up."

She sat there saying nothing. I held my breath and waited.

Finally, with determination on her face, "Ranger, promise me. Next time? Talk first. Die later."

I could breathe again.

TBC because it's not done yet.


	10. Chapter 10

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Warning for Cupcakes, language and the squeamish. Joe and Stephanie see things a little differently.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 10

"Christ! Shut down the goddamn jackhammer!"

There was no response.

Wasn't going to happen. My head was the concrete -- the jackhammer a result of some serious alcohol consumption.

The pounding revved up when I tried to alter my face down sprawl on the couch.

Better to assess the situation from where I was.

I opened one eye and stared into half of a pizza delivery box.

Six inches beyond was a splat of dog puke accounting for the other half.

My stomach did a guerrilla move, flooding my mouth with saliva. I fought to keep from making a splat of my own.

God!

From somewhere on the other side of the room I heard a deep "Whoruff! Whoruff!" accompanied by the eager thump, thump, thump of Bob's tail against the floor. No doubt he hoped I would feed him something more appropriate than cardboard. Each beat pummeled the space behind my eyes.

Groaning and keeping my head as still as possible, I slowly rolled off the couch and onto my knees. It didn't go well. Chance of Bob's getting a square meal any time soon wasn't looking good.

My bladder joined the revolutionary forces already mustered in my head and gut. I had to pee. The phrase 'like a racehorse' came to mind.

Problem. Old house. One john. Upstairs.

A million miles away.

I could do this. Even in my current state, I refused to piss myself. With my eyes pinched closed, I got to my feet. Two steps into the trip, I yelled.

"Fuck!"

A shard of broken whiskey bottle, stuck out of my foot. The world spun as I grabbed for it and landed hard on my ass.

"Hell! Fuck! Damn!"

I felt blood trickle between my toes and, fascinated, watched it drip down to pool in a sticky mass on the floor.

My stomach launched into full blown rebellion. I leaned over and hurled. Hmmm. Not much there. Guess I wasn't the one who ate the pizza.

I tried to inch away from the smell and realized it wasn't all coming from the new puddle on the floor. Some of it was me. I was wearing the same jeans and T-shirt I'd put on three days ago.

I think.

Obviously, somewhere along the way I'd lost my shoes and socks.

From where I sat the room looked like a war zone. Coffee table overturned. Chairs upset. Magazines on the floor. More broken glass. Too many beer cans to count.

Somebody needed to clean this shit up.

Somebody.

Me.

A new pain stabbed through me that didn't have anything to do with my overindulgence. Steph was gone. I was alone.

Except for Bob, but I didn't think he was going to be much help. He picked his way through the debris to lie down next to me. His head on my leg. His eyes sad but hopeful.

He blew out a humid, smelly sigh furthering my gag factor. I shoved him away, clamping my mouth shut.

This was all Manoso's fault.

*****

_There was no mystery about why Buster's lumpy couch had been left behind. Steph and I certainly would have been more comfortable in my king-size bed at RangeMan, but neither of us wanted to leave the relative anonymity of her former apartment. Tank could find us using the tracker in my phone. He wouldn't show up unless I called him. It amused and frightened me to think the only person who actually knew where we were was Edna Mazur, but considering my conversation with her I thought the old woman would afford us a little privacy. Still, you never knew with Edna._

_I'd let Steph talk me into another dose of medication and we slept for a while, curled together, my arm wrapped protectively around her. It felt right at the time, like a promise of things to come. But now we were awake again. Awake and silent. Sharing our warmth, but not our thoughts. I had a nagging question. _

_"Were you running from me?" _

_I hated the insecurity in my voice. I couldn't tell if Steph recognized it or not. _

_She inhaled sharply and held her breath. That told me I probably wasn't going to like the answer. _

_"You could have gone to RangeMan.........," I trailed off. It pained me that when she left Morelli's she didn't seek refuge in the one place I knew she had always felt safe. I had a lot of ground to make up. _

_She didn't look at me and it was a long time before she started to talk. I could hardly hear her. _

*****

I found out what happened to the pizza when I finally made it to the door to let Bob outside. Two of Manoso's goons were leaning up against the hood of their signature black SUV munching away. Bob couldn't crap fast enough to get to them and beg for a bite. One of them had the gall to wave at me as he offered my slavering dog the better part of his slice. I'd be cleaning that up later. Bob would eat anything, but he had a delicate stomach. The other muscle head pulled out his cell. Had to report I was alive and well, I guess. Alive, anyway.

"Get the hell off my yard," I growled, "or I'm calling the cops."

Pizza Man thought that was funny. He smiled, pointed at the yard and then the curb calling out, "Public parking."

Hell!! Son of a Bitch!!!

I threw all of them, including my goddamn disloyal dog, an expressive Italian hand gesture and slammed the door.

The brief exchange with my RangeMan babysitters triggered flashes of memory: Manoso -- the hospital -- an escort home -- a shot to the jaw. Damn, one of those fuckers had hit me! Waking up to find those two thugs in my living room. My own living room!! Watching my TV! Think that's when I started throwing things. Before I passed out again. How pathetic.

Since not even Bob was here to watch my humiliation, I crawled up the stairs to the bathroom. I wasn't prepared for that reality. Steph was gone. I didn't expect to miss her so much in this room. Although she didn't seem to think it was funny, I'd always teased her about needing all that stuff to make her beautiful. Now there was no sign of her. Not a toothbrush, not a lipstick, not a brush, not even one of the ten or so tubes of mascara she seemed to own. I didn't miss her stupid ass shower gel. For some reason that stuff always reminded me of Manoso, but she refused to change brands. Said everything else made her itch.

At least she'd gotten rid of her RangeMan clothes when she moved in. I'd found the trash bag in her car when we unpacked -- she'd forgotten to pitch it -- and carried it right out to the garbage. Good riddance. She used to sleep in a ratty old black T-shirt. 'The Boys' and I preferred her in nothing at all.

*****

_"I knew from the very first day that moving in with Joe was a huge mistake. Not so much the moving in part. I'd done that before. The giving up my apartment part. I was determined to make it work, but I wasn't used to flying without a net. I had to clear everything out, but I didn't have enough suitcases. I packed my RangeMan clothes in a big trash bag. It opened when Joe unloaded it from the car. Without even asking me, he put it in the garbage." _

_I moved a long strand of curls and skimmed the back of her neck as I ran my finger around the neckline of the shirt she was wearing. It was black. _

_"You're wearing my T-shirt." _

_She shivered at my touch, sat up and finally looked at me as she explained herself. _

_"I didn't want to have an argument before I'd even gotten in the house so I didn't say anything. Joe got called out to work that night. I retrieved the bag and hid it in the closet. I always sleep better in this shirt. I knew I shouldn't, but I wore it any time he went out of town."_

_"Babe." _

*****

I felt a little better after showering. Able to check out the rest of the house. Steph's stuff wasn't just missing from the bathroom. There wasn't anything that belonged to her anywhere. She hadn't been here for eight days -- not since Manoso got shot. How could she have moved everything out last night? I mean I know I was asleep. Dead to the world. Okay, drunk. Okay, dead drunk. But you'd think I'd notice some commotion.

*****

_"It was the same story. Quit working, get married, learn to cook, have babies. I should have known. I couldn't do it. I started moving my stuff out little by little. Joe never even noticed."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Moving it out?" _

_She sighed. "It's all at Mary Lou's. I didn't have an apartment and my mother would have freaked if she'd known what I was doing. Val wasn't an option. She would tattle. By the time I packed up last night all that was left were my toiletries, a few clothes and Rex." _

*****

We'd been doing so well until that new stalker appeared. Course if Steph hadn't let Manoso influence her and given up bounty hunting when I first told her to, she wouldn't have attracted all that attention. Her own fault. This psycho guy shows up, starts leaving her love notes and she gets all restless. I think she knew Manoso had dropped her -- just like I'd always told her he would. Don't know why she thought I couldn't protect her. Just because I wasn't Batman. Hell. I took her to Pino's to get her mind off things. I let her eat there, like a real date, instead of doing take out even though there was a game on that I really wanted to see.

She told me in the middle of my meatball sub that she was moving out, but I knew she didn't mean it. Come on, she didn't have anyplace to go. Manoso was out of the picture, she had no apartment. Move in with her parents? Not likely. Besides, no matter how many times she left, she always came back to me.

Then Manoso did his hero gig. And I missed the game completely.

*****

_"While we were eating at Pino's, I told Joe that I was moving out. He didn't believe me. He thought I was out of options -- that I'd be back in no time. He acted like I hadn't even brought the subject up. Even tried to feel me up in the parking lot." _

_It broke my heart. Her big blue eyes were full of tears. She sobbed. _

_"I didn't know where I was going to go. I just knew I couldn't stay there. And I knew that I was never going back again even though you didn't want me. I couldn't pretend any more. And then you......then you......." _

_Oh yeah. I had a hell of a lot of ground to make up._

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Warning: Language

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 11

I heard the door open. No knock.

"Somebody's dead, right?" I snarled. "'Cause I told you guys that was the only acceptable reason to barge in here."

I'd put out the word I was not to be disturbed.

Silence. Shit. Could only be one person. He hadn't been on this floor for three weeks.

I'm not small, but there were so many files piled on the desk I had to raise up off the chair to see over them. Damn paperwork.

"As I remember," Ranger said coolly, "this is still my office." He came on in and gave the door a shove. It closed with an authoritative sound I knew would discourage any further visitors.

"Yeah, and you can have it back any time," I growled. Standing up. Facing off.

I stared. He stared.

I gave up. "Sorry, Rangeman," I said shrugging. "Paperwork makes me grouchy. You look better," I lied.

He still looked like hell.

Ranger's premature escape from the hospital might have been good for the soul, but it had taken a toll on his body. Recovery was slower than he had anticipated and Ranger didn't thrive on inactivity. As I looked into his eyes, I could see his soul wasn't all one either. I'd been hoping Steph could put that particular puzzle together. Guess it wasn't that easy.

"You have my car keys?"

This wasn't going to be a good a conversation.

"Rangeman, you know you shouldn't drive until the doctor releases you. The appointment's today, isn't it? Just let Bobby take......"

"It's a yes or no question, Tank," he interrupted.

"No."

He gave me the look that made grown men cry.

I handed it right back to him. "You know I don't scare. Don't even try that shit with me."

His eyes narrowed while his mouth thinned out to a hard straight line.

"You been practicing that face in the mirror, Rangeman? 'Cause it's lookin' pretty damn good for bein' out of commission for so long."

"Tank!"

I swiped my hand across my face. I had too much work to do. I didn't need this aggravation.

"Hell, Bobby has them all," I muttered. "He wouldn't tell me what he did with them."

"Because he knew you'd cave," Ranger grumbled as he pulled out his cell.

"Look," I said, "Bobby only has your best interests at heart. He's been beatin' himself up ever since he let you pull that stunt at the hospital."

Ranger called up his speed dial menu, ignoring me. Bobby was No. 3. I was No. 2. Used to be I was No. 1, but that was before he met Steph -- before she became his center. Whether he knew it or not.

"Steph goin' with you to the doc's?" I asked.

He pretended not to hear me, pushed button No. 3 and scowled as the call went straight to voice mail.

I suppressed a smile. Bobby was no idiot.

"Brown," he barked, "you damn well better pick up this message! My office! Now! With my Turbo keys!"

Naturally he'd want to drive the most challenging vehicle.

"Steph goin' along?" I repeated my question.

Ranger's phone snapped shut with enough force to crack the case. He moved his head infinitesimally side to side.

No.

Suddenly all the bravado left him like air out of a punctured balloon. He took the two steps to the couch and eased into its soft leather depths. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back, breathing hard.

I sat down in the desk chair. "What's up, Rangeman?" I asked softly.

Together, Ranger and I had seen more than our share of successful missions. Solo, he was legendary -- an elite fighting man of action and decision, honed and hard -- his skills on display and his feelings under wraps. When he opened his eyes, I saw he was a soldier at war with himself. And he'd been ambushed by a little white girl from the 'burg.

Spilling his guts wasn't going to be easy. It was a while before he spoke. When he did his voice was husky with emotion.

"I wanted her from the first day I met her and after that every time I saw her courage, her determination, her tender heart, every time she trusted me, my wanting changed from something physical to something more."

He stopped, dropped his head into his hands.

"Something more wasn't possible -- not without showing her the parts of me I knew would dim the light in her eyes. I couldn't live with that, but I couldn't stay away from her either. I took every advantage, exploited every opportunity. And then I'd catch myself, throw her a curve."

He looked at me with misery in his eyes as he said, "Tank, the worst thing a guy can do is make a girl fall for him and not catch her. I let her fall hard when I came back six months ago. She called me on it when she moved in permanently with Morelli."

"She's not with Morelli now," I pointed out. "She's with you. Has been from the minute you were shot. Stuck like glue as a matter of fact. Looks to me like she's made her choice."

"You don't understand," he replied. "That night? She'd already told Morelli she was leaving him. She's with me because she feels guilty -- thinks my getting shot was all her fault."

"You're wrong, Rangeman. She's with you because she loves you. Has for a long time. And here you are, still with your head so far up your ass you can't see it. My mama used to tell my sisters, 'A woman's got to love a bad man once or twice in her life to appreciate the good one'. My mama knew a thing or two about that. Steph's had her bad one or two. You are the good one, Rangeman. She knows it. You know it. Now go do something about it. Hell, take her to bed. Make some magic."

Ranger turned a little red. "Yeah, well," he mumbled, "where ever Bobby put the car keys...............that's where he put the box of condoms too."

I was roaring with laughter as I dialed up Bobby. He must have thought he was safe when he saw it was me because he answered right away.

"Bobby, bring the Cayenne keys," I ordered. I held up my hand to halt Ranger's protest. "It's a compromise. And Bobby, bring the condoms too."

I listened patiently while Brown chewed my ear on how sex could rip stitches, etc. etc.

"Mental health, Bobby. Sometimes mental health is more important." I disconnected before he could respond.

Ranger was smiling as I hung up. He looked better already.

There was a soft scratching sound at the door.

Shit, just when things were looking up.

With a new spring in his step, Ranger reached the door and opened it before I could react.

The big orange dog jumped up and slopped a large wet tongue across Ranger's face.

"The fuck!!!" he roared, stalking into the Control Room. "Somebody care to explain to me why Morelli's dog is wandering around my building!!!"

*****

Peace and quiet. Hal and Manny had rationalized Bob's presence at Haywood. Bobby had turned over the Cayenne keys and promised a brand new box of Trojans if Ranger played nice and listened to the doctor. I was finally getting some work done.

I heard the door open. No knock.

"Somebody's dead, right? I snarled.

"Tank," she said, "I need to talk to you -- about Ranger."

Ah, hell. Screw the paperwork. Think I'll hang out a sign – _Advice for the Lovelorn_.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Ranger's still thinking a little too much. Many thanks to all of you who have been following this story in spite of its many diversions.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 12

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Manoso," said the same tidy little man I remembered from the hospital.

He didn't look sorry at all. I'd been cooling my heels in his examining room for thirty-eight minutes with my shirt off and a parade of helpful female medical personnel dropping by to tell me he'd be here any time. He walked in with his nose buried in my file and didn't make eye contact.

"Pain?" he inquired.

"On occasion," I replied.

"Range of motion?"

I demonstrated, moving my right arm up and down -- back and forth. Felt his eyes on me when I cussed under my breath after pushing too far.

"Improving," I insisted, holding his gaze.

He went on, "Discomfort at the wound site? Stiffness? Itching?"

"As expected."

His eyes went back to the file.

"Hmmmm."

Profound was his middle name.

"We clear here?" I asked impatiently, reaching for my shirt. I pulled it on, looked up and was surprised to find the doctor studying me, eyes now razor sharp.

"I thought you'd be further along."

"Excuse me?"

"Your recovery. I thought you'd be further along."

"Look, Doctor, I'm fine," I said hopping off of the table. "I appreciate your help. Just sign off on whatever you have to do and let me out of here."

Tank had eased my mind about Stephanie but, suddenly, I had to get back to her. Needed to hold her, to tell her again I loved her, unconditionally and forever. Needed to have her hold me. Wanted to hear her say those words in return.

"Did you find her?"

He caught me off guard. I really had to start paying better attention.

"The woman -- Stephanie you said her name was. Did you find her?" he repeated.

I nodded slowly. Where was this going?

"Interesting," he murmured to himself as he once again referred to the file.

With his attention back on me, he continued, "I thought she would help. She's the only reason I didn't veto your leaving here against my advice."

I stayed mute. Put on my blank face. Or, maybe it was my 'what's it to you face'. Lately it had been hard for me to tell. Either way it didn't seem to bother him. He sat down, crossed his legs, took off his glasses. Got all comfy.

Didn't look like I was leaving any time soon. Shit.

"This may come as a surprise to you but, I know who you are and I'm not talking about your capacity as owner of RangeMan Security. Our country considers you a valuable asset, Mr. Manoso. That's why I was brought in. Like you, I'm the best at what I do."

Modest too.

"Let me say the top brass weren't happy with me when I allowed you to leave the hospital so shortly after regaining consciousness."

His brow furrowed. "Perhaps I was wrong, although that seldom happens, but I'm convinced that without your Stephanie's presence in the ER I wouldn't have had the opportunity to exercise my considerable skills in the operating room."

I started to move but he pinned me again with those steely eyes. "And I don't believe that was the first time she's saved your life. Maybe the first time physically but, there's more to it than that. You need her. She's in your head -- your heart."

I'd heard about enough. There was no way I was discussing my Babe with this blowhard.

"I wasn't aware this was a psych eval," I growled, "and, considering how long I had to wait for you," I continued pointedly, "I don't want to keep you from your other patients."

A smile flashed across his face but was gone before he said, "Sit down, Son."

It wasn't an order exactly but I reacted to his commanding tone and reluctantly hoisted myself back onto the examination table -- did some deep breathing to curtail my inclination to run from the room.

"Not a psych eval," he assured me. He paused, thought a minute before he went on.

"It's a common misconception that we surgeons only like to slice and dice, cut and sew, so to speak."

He was tickled with his description. I got the little smile again, but then he was all business.

"Truth is, I'm not just a surgeon; I'm a physician. As a physician I took an oath to treat with understanding and to remember that medicine isn't just science it's also art."

What the hell! I opened my mouth to interrupt but he stopped me with a raised hand.

"Life is short!" he proclaimed. Tapping a finger on my file now resting in his lap, he observed, "Judging from the types of injuries that have already made your medical record roughly the size of War and Peace and the continuation of your current occupation, I'd say your life may be shorter than most. I wouldn't waste any more time if I were you.

"I already know all this," I admitted softly.

"Then I suggest you do something about it," he said. "The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart."

"But what if she isn't offering it for the right reasons?" I asked.

Tank could say it was more than guilt that made Steph tell me she loved me. He and this doctor could both talk until they were blue in the face but until I cleared the air with her, I couldn't be sure.

"Personally," he responded. "if I needed someone as badly as you seem to need this woman, I'd take it and run. And I'd be very careful with it."

He checked his watch. "Now, I have to go -- patients waiting you know. I want to see you again in two weeks. I think you know what my treatment recommendations are. Yes?"

I shook his hand. "I think so. Thank you, Doctor."

He started out the door, stopped and turned back. "I probably shouldn't tell you this," he chuckled. "We don't get many specimens like you in here."

Specimens? What?

"I have a most excellent staff. They take very good care of me and suggested I needed a break, perhaps a cup of coffee, before coming in to see you. I told them it would delay your appointment but they assured me they would take care of you until my arrival. They did didn't they?" He winked. "I like to keep my staff happy."

The door closed on his laughter.

Fuck!

*****

I went straight to seven when I got back to Haywood knowing the men on the monitors would alert Tank and Bobby to my return.

My keys went in the tray on the sideboard. A small bag sat beside the tray. I looked inside -- a box of Trojans, Ultra Thin -- 36, the economy pack. Bobby being true to his word. The Turbo keys were still missing though.

"Babe?"

It was quiet. Too quiet. Maybe she was napping. Maybe she too had looked in the bag and was naked in my bed.

No.

All her things were here. But she wasn't. The apartment was empty.

*****

Tank wasn't expecting me. He looked a little exasperated. Not upset like I was. Paperwork still piled around him. One of these days I'd make it up to him.

"Where's Stephanie? Did she go out?"

"Yeah, she stopped by here not long after you left. We had a little chat."

"A little chat? Was she upset? Any reason for her to leave?"

I was losing it.

"Rangeman! Stop." He looked at me meaningfully. "We talked. She was fine. Anxious for you to get back. Bob was antsy. She took him for a walk."

"Bob?"

"Yeah, you know. Bob. The dog?"

I took a breath. Right. Bob. The dog. Morelli's dog. She took the dog for a walk. Perfectly fine. No reason to worry. She's not leaving you. Get a grip.

I turned tail into the Control Room. "Bead on Stephanie," I demanded. I could walk the dog too even if it did belong to the cop.

Hal looked up. "Sure, Boss, no problem."

He punched some keys. Pulled up a tracking screen. There were two small green blips not far away. I could catch them.

Them? Two blips?

"Hal?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Why are there two blips?"

Hal's ears turned pink. Eyes glued to the screen. The little green dots moved along at a leisurely pace.

"Uh, well, uh."

"Tell me you didn't put one of my $1,500 trackers on Morelli's dog?"

"Uh, uh, OK, I won't tell you that."

I heard muffled laughter in the background. Hal squirmed in his chair. I was ready to knock him upside the head when the blips stopped. Lester's voice came from over my shoulder.

"'Spose he's doin' #1 or #2. Hope Bomber has a plastic bag."

More laughter.

It died away when I said, "What's going on here?"

One blip stayed stationary. The other one pulled away at a fast pace.

"Hal?" I asked, "Which one of them is stopped?"

Hal turned. He didn't want to tell me. His eyes were big. "That's Bob stopped, Boss. It's Bomber on the move."

It took all my strength to remain in control. I laid a hand on Hal's shoulder, squeezed. "It was smart to tag the dog, Hal. Good job. Keep tabs on Steph."

He nodded.

"Tank!" I roared.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Warning: Cupcakes (if there are any reading) probably aren't going to like this chapter. I know this is short, but I'm setting up for what I hope will be a big finish. Finish -- right! I know you've heard that before but, I think it's going to happen this time. Many thanks for sticking with me.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 13

"I've never had a dog but I can only come up with a couple things that would make one stay put like that."

Tank grunted his agreement. He stood beside me and we were both looking over Hal's shoulder at the two green blips, one still stopped and one moving away -- picking up speed.

"Who do we have on the street?" I asked the men on duty.

Manny responded. "Ram, Zip, Cal and Junior."

"Who's closest to the dog?"

"Cal and Junior are a couple blocks over."

"Send them to check on him."

"Uh, Boss?"

I got louder. "Now, Manny! Don't waste time!"

He frowned, still hesitated and said, "Boss, Cal and Junior are staking out Gerald Cvarkovic."

Like I was out of it. Like I didn't know.

Gerald Cvarkovic was a high bond skip who'd been eluding us for some time. Our window for apprehension was closing fast and the latest intel seemed reliable. It fingered Cal and Junior's surveillance site as one of Gerald's favorite places to crash.

Oh, I knew.

I responded softly this time. "Manny, I can afford to lose Gerald Cvarkovic. Make the call."

A hush swept the room as my men understood who it was I couldn't afford to lose.

Manny made the call.

Tank's deep voice broke the silence. "Shit."

I turned back to Hal's monitor and watched with Tank as the moving blip made a series of turns and then stopped.

"Shit," he said again. The sound was a punch to my gut, leaving me breathless.

I bowed my head, covered my eyes with my hand as I said, "Tank, you were the last one to talk to her. Tell me. Is there any reason for her to be at that address?"

He knew what I was asking. "Rangeman," he began, then stopped. Waited. Wouldn't go on until I looked at him. I knew when I did he would see the misery, the doubt in my eyes. It took me a minute. Finally, I faced him.

In his eyes there was nothing but confidence.

It was in his voice too when he said, "Rangeman, there is absolutely no reason for her to want be there. You get me? No reason at all."

Gratefully, I gave him a nod and turned to leave the room.

"Rangeman," Tank called. "What are you going to do?"

"Go after her," I answered. "She's my woman."

I had to smile when I heard the reaction of my men. "All right! Yes!!" And one brave voice that could only be Lester's, " About time!"

The blip had stopped at Joe Morelli's.

Behind me, Tank was issuing orders. "Manny, have Cal call Ranger directly. Santos! You're with me. We're going along whether he likes or not."

Tank would have my back. He always did. It was a comforting thought.

I took the stairs to up to seven two at a time seeking an appropriate weapon. I didn't plan to enter Morelli's like a commando not knowing for sure what was going on. Still, I had to be prepared for anything. So help me, if the cop had hurt her, frightened her, so much as touched a hair on her head, even God wouldn't be able to save him.

By the time I got to the garage, Tank and Lester were waiting for me. Tank's mutinous expression told me he expected my opposition to their company. On the contrary, while I was questioning my own instincts, I trusted Tank's implicitly.

Once that was clear he said, "We need ears," and handed me a wire. Good thing one of us was thinking.

We were testing the electronics when my cell rang.

Cal.

"Report!" I answered sharply.

As I listened, my heart dropped into my stomach. I tried to keep my face blank but, I knew Tank picked up on the tension in my body and the tic in my cheek.

His eyes flashed with fury when I gave Cal orders, "Get him medical attention, whatever it takes."

Fighting to keep my emotions under control, I related Cal's words as I was climbing into the Cayenne.

"They found Bob stuffed under some bushes -- whimpering. There's blood. Looks like he may have been knifed. Probably kicked too. He licked Cal's hand. Seemed to understand they were there to help. They got him into the car without any problem and they're on their way to the vet."

"That son of a bitch!" Lester cursed. "What kind of man does that to his dog?"

Left unsaid was, and what would he do to a woman.

I couldn't answer that question. I wouldn't even try. All I could say was---

"Let's move!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Cupcakes should still beware. Sorry this chapter took longer to get together than I expected. Joe was uncooperative (big surprise) and he tends to be a little rude and crude in this.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 14

"You have a plan?"

Tank -- always wanting details.

"Thought I'd knock."

"Then?"

"Then we'll see."

"Not much of a plan."

"It'll have to do." It was all I had.

We were parked out of sight, having made several runs past the house and cautiously checking out the rear of the property on foot. Morelli's POS cop car was parked at the curb along with another vehicle I didn't recognize. Everything was quiet. Although it was broad daylight, blinds were drawn -- the house shut up tight. Like the occupants had gone to Florida for the winter or to bed for the night.

It was the 'bed' part that bothered me. If he had taken her. Forced her. I would kill him. Consequences be damned.

I had to make a move soon but, something didn't feel right. Something in addition to the fact that my Babe was locked inside Morelli's house against her will.

"Either of you know who belongs to the other car?" I asked.

Both men shook their heads.

"Santos, call Hal. Get him to run the plate."

While Lester requested info on the car, I punched up Cal on my cell.

"Boss?" he answered.

"Status on the dog?" I inquired.

"Preliminary exam confirmed a stab wound. Vet has him in surgery. Said it didn't look too serious. Definitely repairable. Bob should be fine."

Cal sounded relieved. I wondered if he'd ever had a dog.

"Tell the vet to send me the bill," I instructed before disconnecting. I'd see the doctor was well compensated. Steph loved that dog. She was probably more worried about him than herself.

I snapped the phone closed. Thinking. Lester was still on the line with Hal. Listening intently. Brow furrowed.

"We're looking at the wrong man," I said to Tank.

"How you figure?" he asked, clearly unbelieving.

"You ever known Morelli to use a knife? Even carry one?"

Considering carefully, Tank admitted, "No."

"Knife caused the dog's wound."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"No," I allowed, "but it makes it less likely. Opens the door for other possibilities."

"But if the cop didn't snatch Steph, who......"

Lester interrupted our conversation -- a troubled look on his face.

"Vehicle was reported stolen earlier today," he informed us. He took a breath.

"And?" I prompted.

"And Morelli doesn't look good for snatching Bomber."

"Then who?" Tank demanded. "You got another candidate?"

Lester nodded, glanced at me. "Bernie Duran."

I stiffened as I recognized the name of Steph's stalker -- the man whose bullet I had intercepted when he'd tried to kill the cop.

"Not possible," Tank stated flatly. "He's in jail."

"Not any more," Lester said. "They were transporting him to County. Duran escaped. Trenton PD is trying to keep it under wraps but Eddie called Haywood." Santos inclined his head toward me. "He thought you ought to know."

Eddie Gazarra was married to Steph's cousin 'Shirley the Whiner'. He might be a Trenton cop but Steph was family. Blood came first. I was glad he had his priorities straight.

"What about Morelli?" I asked. "Department just hang him out to dry?"

Lester went on. "According to Eddie, Morelli was working. When his shift was done the duty sergeant had a couple uniforms escort him home -- help check out the house. Said he was on his own after that. Not enough manpower to post a sentinel. Budget cuts. Must have figured a vice cop could take care of himself."

"Guess we'll find out," I said.

"You have a plan?"

We were back to that.

******

_Earlier......._

So maybe downing the six pack on an empty stomach after the uniforms left hadn't been my brightest idea. Could be the booze clouded my judgment when I heard her voice at the door. Made me think he'd done it again. Sent her back. Like always.

Leaving me with sloppy seconds.

Maybe I didn't want her back. Maybe I'd let the ghetto thug keep her this time.

"Gee, Cupcake, what a surprise," I said as I banged the door open and turned away, heading into the room. She could follow if she wanted.

I threw a jab over my shoulder, "Manoso tired of you already? Wouldn't think he'd even be able to get it up what with takin' a bullet in the back and all, let alone have time to get bored. Oh, but I forgot, he's Batman. Guess Batman can do damn near anything."

Behind me her voice sounded strained when she said, "Joe."

Well, no wonder. Way I saw it, if I didn't take her back, her choice was to move in with her mother. Yeah, there was one big happy family.

I spun around to face her, yelling, "What do you expect me to say, Cupca....."

"Shut up, Joe," she said. "You have company."

Bernie Duran moved into my line of sight -- an evil grin on his face, a wicked knife at Steph's throat.

Shit.

Manoso was going to have a field day with this one. I could just hear him. 'Need to be more aware of your surroundings, Morelli.'

Now that I was paying attention, Steph actually seemed more pissed than scared. I saw her notice the collection of empties on the coffee table. Terrific.

"Joe, can I call you Joe?" Duran asked all smiles.

"Do I have a choice?"

He laughed. "Good to see ya. Especially since we were so rudely interrupted the last time."

"Yeah, what a shame that was," I muttered.

Duran was a well-built guy -- not as tall as I was but a little heavier. For a stalker, he wasn't bad to look at except his face was sightly off-kilter like someone had smacked him in the head a few too many times during his formative years. Probably that explained the maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"You see," he continued, all business as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. "I hate leaving things undone and you're not dead yet."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whhoooa!" I countered raising my hands. "You're lookin' at the wrong man."

Doubt flickered across his face. His eyes narrowed. Whadaya mean the wrong man?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She didn't tell you did she?"

His gaze jumped back and forth between Steph and me.

"Tell me what?" he demanded. "Damn it! Tell me what?"

"Joe," Steph warned. "Don't."

"What? Don't tell him I'm not the one he needs to kill. Don't tell him it's Manoso, the mighty Batman, who really stands in his way."

"He saved your life," she reminded me.

"That mean I have to let this fucker shoot me? Don't think so, Cupcake. Not going to happen. Hell, Manoso doesn't even expect it."

"No," she said softly. "He wouldn't."

Duran had been listening to our conversation with growing confusion.

"Hold on," he broke in waving the gun like a flag. "You mean to tell me Manoso's back in the picture?"

I had no problem throwing the Man in Black under the bus if it was going to buy me some time.

"Who do you think spoiled your plans before?" I said. "Ask her where she's been the last three weeks while you rotted in jail."

"Stephanie," Duran whined, looking to her for confirmation. "I was only planning on killing one person. Now look what you've done."

Steph stood in stony silence and based on the look she was giving me, old Bernie didn't have to worry about his kill count. I was going to die by 'burg Death Glare.

That being the case, I wasn't goin' down alone. "You give it some time," I told Duran. "Manoso will show up at the door."

"You think so?" he asked eagerly.

"I guarantee it," I promised.

"Good," he replied with satisfaction, "then I can handle both of you at once."

Such efficiency. Steph took a shaky breath.

It wasn't forty minutes later when we heard a pounding on the door. By that time, Duran had cuffed me to a chair with my own hardware.

My heart lurched when I heard Steph sadly whisper, "Ranger."

I hoped to hell Manoso had a plan.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Warning: Language

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Chapter 15

No! Oh No!

It was Scrog all over again. Except this time, based on the telltale tingle at the back of my neck, I knew exactly who was at the door. I had to do something -- and fast -- or Ranger was going to walk in and die. Joe was going to die too, but Bernie wouldn't get that satisfaction. I wanted to kill Joe myself.

There was more pounding. Louder. Harder. Accompanied by Ranger's voice confirming what I already knew.

"Morelli!" he roared.

_Pound. Pound._

"Open the goddamn door, Morelli, before I rip it off the hinges. I know you have her in there."

_Pound. Pound. Pound. _

"Babe!"

_Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._

Bernie giggled like a little girl. "Bet he's gonna be surprised to see me," he said. Then, with the gun leveled at Joe and the knife at my back, his voice turned decidedly deadly, sending a chill down my spine. "Let him in."

"Yeah, Cupcake," Joe contributed, "go ahead. Let him in. Maybe Batman can save the day."

Joe wasn't just going to die, he was going to die slowly.

When I hesitated Bernie prodded me with the knife tip -- enough so I could feel the prick.

"Now!" he insisted.

Outside, Ranger continued his rant. "I warned you, Morelli. I don't care if you are a cop. If you touched her, you're a dead man."

Bernie hopped from one foot to the other. "Isn't this exciting!" he said. "Open it! Open it!"

I stalled -- my hand on the knob and my face pressed up against the panel. Ranger's voice, laced with rage and passion, made my heart beat faster. I could feel him on the other side. Oh God! Did he think that I had left him? Left him to go back to Joe?

When he spoke again, his tone was softer but intense, compelling me to listen.

"Babe," he said, "I know I've never been more than...........a distraction. Listen to me! I want to be more than that. I don't want to be just...........a distraction......any more."

The word bounced around in my head. Distraction -- a distraction. I inhaled sharply. Got it! Ranger knew. He knew I hadn't gone back to Joe and he knew Duran was here. Beats me how he knew, but he did and he had a plan. Unfortunately, his plan depended on me. His life was on the line again and he'd put it in my hands. It was no time for butterfingers.

I turned slightly. Bernie's eyes were overly bright and sweat dripped down his face.

"Door! Door! Door!" he squealed.

Maybe he was just crazy enough to buy it.

I opened the door, carefully blocking the way so Bernie wouldn't shoot Ranger on sight.

From behind me Joe called out. "Come on in, Manoso. Join the party."

Oh yeah, Morelli was going to roast over an open flame.

As he stepped into the room, Ranger said, "What the fuck is going on here, Babe?"

Batman and I had a connection but I'd never experienced ESP like what he had with Tank. Until now. His eyes darkened as they bored into mine. His mouth was asking one thing, but his brain was saying _I know what's happening and I trust you. You can do this._

Bernie was too hyped up to notice Ranger's quick assessment of the situation -- the gun, the knife, Morelli cuffed to the chair, a second chair and set of cuffs. I realized Ranger had considered and rejected a take-down. The chance of someone getting dead was extremely likely given Bernie's instability. ESP again. So....... It was up to me.

"Truth is, Ranger, we've been waiting for you," I said.

"That right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I moved in closer to Bernie, rubbing up against his arm. I nearly gagged when he went still and licked his lips. "See, Bernie and I have some unfinished business. Don't we, Sugar?" I arched my back and made sure he had a good view of my boobs.

Now he was downright drooling. Ich!

"What the hell, Manoso......." Joe started.

"Shut up, Morelli," Ranger and I both answered.

The interruption halted Bernie's immediate salivation.

"You!" he yelled, shifting gears. "You spoiled all my fun!" He waved Ranger toward the empty chair. "That's not going to happen this time. Sit! And cuff one wrist."

Ranger did as he was told.

With a shy glance my way, Bernie asked, "Moonbeam? Will you do the honors?"

My confusion must have shown. What?

It made him mad that I didn't get it. He started waving the gun again. First at Joe, "_He_ calls you 'Cupcake'," and then at Ranger, "and _he_ calls you 'Babe'. I get to have a name for you too."

"Moonbeam?" Huh!

"Because you're gonna light up my night?" he informed me.

"Oh." Crap! Now my gag reflex was earning overtime.

Bernie blushed. Literally tickled pink. "Finish cuffing him," he ordered.

I knew pulling his arms behind his back was going to hurt Ranger. He wasn't completely healed. I tried to be gentle but my hands were shaking. When the bracelet finally clicked shut, he managed to catch my fingers and give them a little squeeze to let me know he was all right.

But Bernie didn't trust me. He circled around and gave the cuffs a solid yank to be sure they were secure. Ranger clamped his mouth shut against the pain.

In satisfaction Bernie smiled. The sadistic son of a bitch!

Things were happening fast. I had to get Duran out the door without killing anyone and I had to do it soon.

"I'm bored. Let's go now," I coaxed in what I hoped was my most seductive voice. I walked my fingers up Bernie's chest and felt him shudder. Ewwww! It was going to take a very long shower and a lot of Bulgari to get rid of the madman cooties but I didn't think Ranger would mind. If he lived.

"I haven't killed them yet. We can't go until I kill them."

"But Bernie," I pouted, "killing's messy. Besides, if you kill him," I pointed at Joe, "the whole Trenton Police Department will chase us. And that one," I pointed at Ranger, "has fifty employees who are bigger and meaner than he is. Plus, it doesn't take much to piss them off. I think icing their boss would rank right up there."

"Don't worry. I can handle them."

Yeah, right. Shit! Now I'd questioned his manhood. Bernie's eyes were going back and forth between Joe and Ranger like he was playing 'eenie, meenie, miney, moe'. I had one more card.

"Berrrrrrrrnieeeee!" I broke in.

"What?" he grumbled. "Can't you see I'm busy here." Gun waving.

"Do you remember how mad I was about the dog?" My lip trembled and tears filled my eyes. It wasn't an act. Poor Bob. I didn't know what had happened to him but I'd seen his blood on Bernie's knife and heard him whimper.

"Dog, what dog?" Joe mumbled.

Bernie froze. "You were pretty mad."

"Uh. Huh."

"So if I kill them you're gonna be mad again?"

"You have no idea."

"And if you're mad........."

"Then your night does not light up, Bernie. It's a permanent eclipse."

"That's not good. That's not good at all. Maybe we should go."

I allowed him one last sorrowful look at the two men he was NOT going to kill and steered him out the door.

*****

Thunk! Umpfh! Whomp!

"Thanks, Tank. Lester. Can I have him now?"

"Hey!"

"You cocksucking, motherfucking, son of a bitch. You are going to pay for hurting Bob!"

"Help! Help! Get her off of me! Help! She's crazy! Help! Help! Help!"

*****

"You tryin' to get us all killed, Manoso. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Something you just don't seem to get, Morelli. Believing in her. She never disappoints."

TBC with an epilogue. It really is almost finished this time.


	16. Chapter 16

I wouldn't even care if I made money if Ranger could be mine, but he's not and never will be. He and the rest belong to JE.

Ranger finally allowed that this story has come to a fitting end. I hope you all agree with him. Many thanks to the readers out there for putting up with my fits and starts and to the many faithful reviewers for providing your comments and encouragement.

Back In The ER Again

by

SueB

Epilogue

"Bomber! Steph ! Come on! Get off him!"

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Ohhhh! Owwwww! She's killin' me!"

"You're gonna get us arrested for excessive force."

"Beautiful, don't ya think you better check on the Boss?"

"Oh! Ranger!"

_Thunk!!!!_

"That's for almost killing Ranger!"

"Help meeee!!!"

*****

I started to laugh as the conversation from outside filtered through the door. Started and couldn't stop.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch," Morelli snarled.

He was probably right.

Before he could call me any more names, Steph barreled into the room. She landed astride my lap, threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. She was shaking all over, but I was still cuffed; I couldn't hold her. I nuzzled her ear instead.

"Proud of you, Babe," I whispered.

"I was so scared," she said, taking two deep breaths -- shuddering with each one.

"You were outstanding," I assured her.

She sat back enough so she could see me, her big blue eyes luminous with tears.

"I can't lose you, Ranger," she said. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she pressed her lips to mine.

I couldn't lose her either. It would be the death of me. Her kiss had me shuddering too for entirely different reasons. I returned it with all my love and longing completely ignoring Morelli's presence beside us.

Reluctantly, I broke away and asked, "Uh, Babe? You have keys for these cuffs?"

She jumped up sputtering, "Keys? Keys!! Omigod! Ranger, I'm so sorry."

"Lookin' for these?" Tank walked in jingling the item in question.

He released me and I pulled Steph back into my lap. Settling my hands on her shoulders, I drew her in for a proper kiss. She melted into me and my body responded in a way that left no doubt about how much I wanted her.

"Christ," Morelli bellowed, "this is my goddamn house! Get a room why don't ya!"

"He has a point, Babe," I said. "We should get back to Haywood. Bobby filled a prescription for me and I need to get it started."

"But Ranger," Steph replied in wide-eyed confusion, "the only thing Bobby brought you was a box of .........! Oh!"

Yeah, she'd looked in the bag.

She clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

As we headed for the door, Morelli yelled, "Hey! Hey!! What about me? You can't leave me here like this?"

Tank looked at me. "Rangeman?"

I looked at Steph. "Babe?"

Steph looked at Morelli.

"Tank," she said, "when you drop Bernie off at the station tell them an 'officer needs assistance'.

Tank chuckled and dropped the keys in his pocket. It was going to be a long time before the cop lived this one down. It was better than any punch Steph could have landed.

*****

_a number of days later......._

Although we'd been up into the small hours, I woke up refreshed, alive, content.......

Steph lay sleeping in my arms -- warm, sweet and naked. If she would have me, I planned to start every remaining day of my life exactly this way.

She slept with abandon, like she did a lot of things, her wild curls spilling on my pillow, her arm thrown across my chest. She stretched and moaned, twining her legs with mine. My body answered with a raging need.

"Woof..........Woof....Woof!"

A shaggy orange head popped up into sight. Steph smiled, her eyes still closed, but not asleep like I'd thought.

"Sounds like Bob might need to go outside," she observed.

Two paws hit the bed. "Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Grumbling at the interruption, I stated, "No question about whose animal he is."

Steph's smile faded and I immediately regretted my words. She reached out to give the big dog a hearty scratch.

"Babe," I said quietly, "you know you don't have to take him back. You can keep him. He can stay here."

She turned to look at me with something like wonder in her eyes. "You really do love me."

"Do you doubt it?" I asked, concerned.

"Not any more," she replied.

I shook my head, not understanding.

She was smiling again as she gently caressed my cheek.

"You just told me Bob could stay," she explained.

I was still in the dark. "Yeah?"

"Let's see," she went on, giggling, "so far he's eaten your remote control, the better part of your largest client's file and a pair of your boots."

Now I got it. Those were not any ordinary boots. Those boots were worn, broken in, comfortable -- my favorites. Together we'd walked a lot of miles. Chewed beyond recognition. But, after all......

"They're just boots, Babe."

"I love you, Ranger."

We showered together. It took longer than it would have if we had done it separately. By the time we finished, Bob had peed in the middle of the kitchen floor. I didn't blame him. After all, he'd warned us.

*****

We were in the garage. "Cal can take him," I told her. "The two of them seem to have a connection."

"That happens when someone saves your life," she said, giving me a quick kiss. "Believe me, I know."

"I could go with you," I offered.

She stopped me, her hand splayed on my chest. "No, Ranger, I have to do this. There are some things I need to say to Joe." She stopped, studying me. "Do you have a problem?"

"Not with you," I mumbled.

"I'll be back," she promised. "In fact, you're stuck with me."

She called Bob to her side, picked up his lead and loaded him into the Cayenne.

She gave me a finger wave and laughed when I yelled, "Don't let him munch the leather!" as she drove out.

Once she cleared the door I took the stairs to the Control Room two at a time. The men went silent when I entered ordering, "Hal, bead on Stephanie."

"I want to know when she gets there," I instructed and marched into my office.

Several minutes later, Hal stood uncertainly at my door, "Boss, car's stopped. A few seconds ago."

"Thank you, Hal."

She would be walking to his door. I pulled out my cell and hit the speed dial for a number I had programmed in earlier in the day. The cop answered on the second ring.

"What?"

"You get the dog, Morelli, but Stephanie's chosen to stay with me. Whatever it is you have in mind? Don't even think about it. It won't be me in the ER this time."

I disconnected before he could reply, sat back and waited for my Babe to come home.

The End.


End file.
